Qianghan class science vessel
The Qianghan class science vessel' is a class of East Asian Federation Space Forces starship. It is the smallest class of starship in the Space Forces, behind the Soryu class frigate. The Qianghan class is one of the most advanced starships manufactured by man, and is the Federation's primary testbed for new technological innovations and adaptations from extraterrestrial technology. Technical Specification Physical Design The Qianghan's basic design is a "saucer" shaped primary compartment, and a branched cylindrical engine compartment protruding from the rear of the main section. At its longest point, the Qianghan class is 343 meters in length. The primary command bridge is located at the center of the topside of the saucer. Outside of the primary command deck, there are no "defined" sections of the ship. All of the ship's available space is devoted to scientific research or personnel support. Along with the Soryu class frigate, the Qianghan is one of the few classes of Space Forces ships that can enter the atmosphere of a planet and land on its surface. There are retractable landing gear on its underside allowing for terrestrial landings. Armament and Defense The Qianghan's primary armament consists of two light charged particle emitters, unique among Space Forces starships as the only energy weapon as a primary armament. The energy shielding of the Qianghan class is a prototype "smart" shield system, which is not only regenerative, a common feature among Space Forces ships, but whose emitters can analyze information on weapons used against it, and feed it to a display terminal in the command center to allow a weapons officer to better counter the effects of the weapon. Power and Propulsion Qianghan class ships' primary power source is an experimental dual-shielded magnetically-controlled antimatter-matter reaction engine, which provides far more power than standard starship-grade fusion reactors. Though the engine has a rated power output of 8.75 GW of electricity, providing an excessive amount of power, it is extremely volatile, and the failure of the primary magnetic containment field will result in a violent explosion of the reactor, likely destroying the majority of the ship. For this reason, extra safety measures are in place. The main safety measure is a rapid-release magnetic interlock and ejection system, which can disconnect the engine and eject it into space within eight seconds, allowing the ship time to escape from an impending reactor explosion. Backup power is provided by a light starship-grade fusion reactor, providing a power output of 620 MW, almost all of which would be utilized for emergency propulsion in the event the primary reactor is ejected. The Qianghan is propelled by two custom interlinked light Fujikawa Displacement Drives, which can allow two simultaneous folds, allowing the Qianghan class to travel twice as far in one jump. Sublight travel is provided by an array of magnetoplasmadynamic drives optimized for faster travel, allowing the ship to travel up to 40% faster than larger ships utilizing similar engines. All Qianghan class vessels are equipped with an anti-gravity generator to allow for better maneuverability in and around a planet's gravity well, or in its atmosphere. Support and Scientific Systems To support its crew, the Qianghan possesses advanced medical facilities. Its medical bay contains an Intensive Care Unit, morgue, an isolation observatory, a surgical ward, and two offices for the chief medical personnel. A complex sensor system in the medical ward can interface with patient monitoring devices for in-depth monitoring of specific patients by doctors. One of the Qianghan's primary missions is to chart extraterrestrial space, to ensure that areas are safe for travelling. To achieve this, vessels of the class are equipped with stellar charting laboratories, which use the ship's wide variety of sensors to chart unknown space, and upload it to the central databases of the Space Forces. Crew The standard crew complement for the Qianghan class is 151 operating crew, and up to 200 civilian scientists. Ships of the Line There are currently three Qianghan class science vessels. Qianghan is defined as "intrepid" in Mandarin. Kokai is defined as "voyage" in Japanese. Zheng He was a principal Chinese explorer during the Middle Ages. Category:East Asian Federation armed forces Category:East Asian Federation (FWNG)